I'd Come For You
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: My 4th songfic! Inuyasha and Kagome fight again, but he choses a different way of apologizing.


TRI: Well, I was listening to my MP3 and I heard this song. My brain started off again, and now you have this. Now enjoy this, I know I did. (I love this song!)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, but the movies are. And this soundtrack most definitely is.

Inuyasha was beating himself up for making Kagome cry, again. And it wasn't like usual fights, sure it began over something little, but it somehow got so very huge. It was started with him saying that she couldn't go home. Even though he knew it would end with him "sat" until he became unconscious, he couldn't stop himself. But this time it wasn't a "sit" that the argument had ended with, but he could see her crying. Seriously, he couldn't even remember what was said, but he did know that it was bad.

While comptemplating how best to say sorry, Inuyasha discovered a strange device that Kagome said was made for listening to music. Remembering her telling him that it conveyed emotion better than words sometimes, he picked it up and started browsing her playlist in the hopes of finding a song that could tell Kagome how sorry he was.

After a long time of unsuccessfully finding anything, he stumbled across the perfect song. Deciding that it would sound better as an apology coming out of his own mouth then the singer's, he started learning how to sing the song.

_Kags POV_

She was wondering where the fight had turned really ugly when she saw Inuyasha come out from behind a bush.

"Saying you're sorry isn't going to be enough this time."

"I'm not going to _say _I'm sorry. I'm going to sing it."

And in a voice that you wouldn't, or would, expect from Inuyasha, he began to sing:

_Just one more moment __  
__That's all that's needed __  
__Like wounded soldiers __  
__In need of healing __  
__  
__Time to be honest __  
__This time I'm pleading __  
__Please don't dwell on it __  
__Cause I didn't mean it __  
__  
__I can't believe I said __  
__I'd lay our love on the ground __  
__But it doesn't matter __  
__Cause I made it up __  
__Forgive me now __  
__  
__Every day I spend away __  
__My soul's inside out __  
__Gotta be some way that I can __  
__Make it up to you now __  
__Somehow __  
__  
__By now you'd know that __  
__I'd come for you__  
__No one but you __  
__Yes I'd come for you __  
__But only if you told me to __  
__  
__And I'd fight for you __  
__I'd lie it's true __  
__Give my life for you __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__  
__I was blindfolded __  
__But now I'm seeing __  
__My mind was closing __  
__Now I'm believing __  
__  
__I finally know just what it means __  
__To let someone in __  
__Just see the side of me __  
__That no one does or ever will __  
__  
__So if you're ever lost __  
__And find yourself all alone __  
__I'll search forever just to __  
__Just to bring you home __  
__Here and now this I vow __  
__  
__By now you'd know that __  
__I'd come for you __  
__No one but you __  
__Yes I'd come for you __  
__But only if you told me to __  
__  
__And I'd fight for you __  
__I'd lie it's true __  
__Give my life for you __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__  
__No matter what gets in my way __  
__As long as there's still life in me __  
__No matter what remember __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__  
__Yes I'd come for you __  
__No one but you __  
__Yes I'd come for you __  
__But only if you told me to __  
__  
__And I'd fight for you __  
__I'd lie it's true __  
__Give my life for you __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__  
__No matter what gets in my way __  
__As long as there's still life in me __  
__No matter what remember __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__  
__I'd crawl across this world for you __  
__Do anything you want me to __  
__No matter what remember __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__  
__No matter what gets in my way __  
__As long as there's still life in me __  
__No matter what remember __  
__You know I would come for you __  
__You know I would come for you _

By the end of the song, Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Do you really feel that way, Inuyasha?"

"Ever since the fight with Yura."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry for the fight; I can't stand it when you go home."

"Well maybe if you're good, you can come home with me more often."

"Sounds good to me, I wonder how your family will react."

"They would be happy; my mom's wanted dog-eared grandchildren since your first visit."

Inuyasha blushed at the thought. "Little too soon for that, don't you think?"

"In time, for now, we have to finish off Naraku."

TRI: Good song, ne?

R&R


End file.
